The Mikaelson Twins
by SweetRoxiana
Summary: Sophie and Phoebe Mikaelson have been sent to Mystic Falls to help out their cousin, Hope. No one knew that they would attract adventures and dangers of their own. Nothing is normal in this Salvatore Boarding School.
1. Chapter1: NewBeginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Sophie

I looked up at him, a boy I had never seen before with beautiful green eyes that met my light blue one's. I couldn't move it felt like. I know I should be, because I am here to see Hope and he literally caught me as I fell so he's holding on to me but his eyes… They're pinning me here and all they have as emotion is curiosity. His hands on my waist are warm and they send shivers down my spine. This is not what I wanted to walk into when we moved here. I swore off this when we decided to come to this school. School first. Always. Not beautiful boys with green eyes, curly dark hair and a pretty fit form if her hands on his chest says anything.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered softly, finally, I found my voice but only because he was bringing me back to my feet. My knees felt weak but I refused to look like I was some type of weak human girl. Not today.

"No worries there," His voice is even more handsome than I thought. Deep yet not so much so that he's like Carter Slade from Ghost Rider. He brushed over my shoulder, to possibly get dust off. Or maybe he wanted to feel more of me.

"I'm sure she doesn't need that," my sister caught up, sadly. I had hoped that she wouldn't be witnessing this. Not after my promising not to do this exact thing. I wanted to whirl around, give her the meanest glare I could manage but luckily for her, someone interrupted her too.

"Landon there you are. I've been searching for you," I should have known that Penelope would have her claws on this one. She always did have a thing for dark haired people. But his name, it's Landon. It's such a beautiful name. Landon turned to Penelope with a sheepish smile, he then turned back to me. His hands pushed into his jacket pockets.

"Sorry, I have to go.." He looked between my sister and I, that I could tell since she stood beside me. "What's your name?" He asked, his hand extended between us.

"Sophie, Sophie Mikaelson," I said softly as I shook his hand.

"And I'm Phoebe Mikaelson, incase you wanted to know," my sister spoke after a few seconds of silence, whilst Penelope was getting closer. I know that his holding my hand would set her off, so I let go first. "You are?" Phoebe voiced her question from beside me.

"Landon Kirby," he gave a side smile.

"I see you met our dearest friend Sophie" Penelope said in a mocking tone. Even without her knowing of the physical contact she still tries to start something. Figures. "Come on Landon, we don't want to waste your time with her," she added and basically dragged him away.

"I always find it so annoying how she pretends like I'm not there," Phoebe mentioned after the pair were too far away to hear us.

"I think I would prefer that than her constant need to mention me," I turned to look at my identical twin sister. Our eyes might be the only thing different between us. She has green ones as I have blue, but we both have dark brown hair and pale skin. She keeps her short whilst mine is longer though.

Phoebe's lips thinned whilst she thought it over. "Nope, I would prefer her snarky comments. I could annoy her in return. This way she just ignores me and everything I say,"

My shoulders shrugged. We can't all be winners. I might be one as of now since she didn't mention Landon at all.

"So about that promise…?" She trailed off whilst slinging her arm around my shoulders.

"Just shut it," I shook my head and led us both towards Salvatore Boarding School. We're here to enroll and more importantly, to find Hope Mikaelson.

I made my way down the main hallway of the school, my gaze lingering over the dark furniture and wood. So much of it all over. It brings a certain cozy look to it, I think.

"Just imagine, dad was here once," Phoebe was ahead of me, staring up at a sign on the wall. He was. Kol Mikaelson might not have been in Mystic Falls often, but we know he at least step foot here before. When Klaus was in town to become the hybrid he was? If I remember the story correctly.

I twirled around, feeling a little bit more connected to my family and possibly my path? Though that might be since I know Hope is here. During my little twirl, I managed to be a klutz again and hit someone else. This time it was her books that scattered and not me.

"Shit, I am so sorry," I picked up her spellbook from the floor and reached another I didn't know.

"No, no, it's okay," the voice sounded so familiar to me. Which is why I looked over at the girl and happily smiled.

"You looked too deep in thought," Josie Saltzman. I pulled myself up and reached for her, my arms wrapping around her waist.

"I missed you," I cooed. I haven't seen her in so long, practically as long as Hope.

"I missed you too," Josie replied, slowly getting out of my arms. She accepted the books I had picked up and looked me over.

"I never thought I would see you here," she admit sheepishly. My shoulders shrug. What could I say? We were told that our cousin has some major issues that we should keep an eye out? And we knew that being away from her wouldn't be helpful so we flew here to enroll and watch over her?

"Sophie! I found Hope! Look! She's right here!" I could definitely hear my sister running my way, and another set of footsteps. Is she dragging Hope? I was quick to make a 180 degree turn and face my sister, who was pulling Hope along. Great. She is trying to kidnap the girl from whatever she was doing.

"Josie, hi," Phoebe slowed down and cleared her throat, her arm intertwined with Hope's. That looks like our cousin was willing. Right?

"Sophie, Phoebe, can I speak with you? Like over there?" Our cousin gripped our wrists and pulled us out the school doors. Once we were further from the school and possibly Hope's friends, she let go of both of us.

"You can't just walk in here," she explained, giving Phoebe an annoyed look. "Screaming my name,"

That makes sense.

"In my defence, no one knew who I was talking about so I took matters into my own hands," My sister's hand rubbed at her wrist with a scoff. Hope looked at her with disbelief and shook her head. Though, Phoebe is impatient and if no one was going to help her…

She also makes sense.

"Phoebe, don't be stupid" I said as I watched the back of Landon's head. Somehow I knew it was his gorgeous set of dark curls I was staring at. Best part? No Penelope near him.

"You're stupid," Phoebe mocked, her tongue soon sticked out at me. I snorted and glanced away. I will not be childish.

"Guys, i'm serious, what are you doing here? I'm fine, tell everybody at home I am fine," I looked at my cousin with curiosity. Why is she so annoyed? This isn't the normal Hope? Sure, she's stubborn and would save everyone else before herself… This isn't her cousin.

"Bullshit" Phoebe proclaim as she look at Hope. It looks like I wasn't the only one to think so either. Dad wouldn't have sent us if Hope was alright. Which means something is amiss and we need to figure it out soon and by ourselves.

"Language, Phoebe. Anyway we are here to help not to babysit," I simply looked at them both with a soft smile. Hoping that this time Hope wouldn't be so upset.

"Urgh fine, but don't get in my way" Hope turned on her heel and left.

"Weird," and we both thought so. "Anyway, I'm going to go explore. You, I bet, are going to go after Kirby," Phoebe made a sign towards the curly head I couldn't see anymore. We know more than we should.

Phoebe

I started to explore the school, considering how I just saw the living room maybe? Oh and the library. There has to be more to the place than that.

I still can't believe that dad was here, with Uncle Klaus, before. Though from what I understand, the school is much bigger than the boarding house it was before. I stumble over something that was laying on the carpet—Is that a shoe?— into something very solid and warm. My eyes were shut, because I was preparing myself for impact with the floor. But this, this isn't the floor. My hands brushed over warm material, which has to be covering skin. Is that a breast? My eyes finally opened. Person! One who let out a small chuckle. I looked up slowly, praying for someone who isn't about to cast a curse on me. To my surprise, he was male, tall, strong, broad shouldered, has brown almost golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"You okay?" He asked me gently. Another thing, I am very close to this person's face. So close I can feel his breath fan my lips. It's almost as distracting as his hands on the small of my back, keeping my body pressed against his front. Wow.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered, then cleared my throat. What was that? I don't stutter. I could have been breathless or something more attractive— Actually. No. I refuse to do this. Nope. I moved myself backwards and out of his personal bubble. Far from that warmth.

"I'm Rocky, by the way, I am part of Rafael's pack. It's a werewolf thing, huh, I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" All I saw from that introduction was his need to bite at his bottom lip when he wasn't speaking. Like now. Is he holding himself back? Or trying to attract my attention to his lips?

"Phoebe. I am new, kinda, considering how I haven't officially enrolled yet… I came to see how my cousin is doing here. You probably know her..." I couldn't stop staring even now. Okay. Think. Look away. Blue eyes. Yes. Much better. But why does it look like he is undressing—

This isn't easy.

"Who is it? No wait don't tell me, its Landon Kirby?" I tilt my head to the side. Does Landon identify as a female? Oh god! I had no idea! This is why you can't assume. Stupid. Also, I didn't think we looked like them.

"No, Hope Mikealson, actually," I answered after a few seconds. From the look on Rocky's face, he probably smelled my emotions or something. He looked anxious at least, which is how I felt. I need to ask Landon for their preferred pronouns.

"Raf's girlfriend, I see, she's pretty. I like her," I almost snorted. Does his finding her pretty matter? Puh-lease, we barely shared a moment. I flipped the little bit of hair I could over my shoulder.

Does this school mean that people not fear the Mikaelson name though?

"Oh, she didn't mention a boyfriend. I need to see who that little boy is," I frowned after registering what his first words were. Raf's girlfriend. Is he the reason she doesn't want us here? Rocky must have liked what I said since he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Well, I will see you around Phoebe," He winked at me before walking away. After the encounter we had and the fact that he did not offer to give me a tour? I refused to acknowledge that his butt was gorgeous. Well, at least, out loud.

"You know what I find weird?" I asked my sister once I found her in the kitchen area with a bowl of ice cream and the Saltzman twins. I squealed when I saw the blonde one. "Lizzie!" I ran over and jumped onto the chair and the witch, we collided in a rush that had the chair cracking. It was amazing for me.

"Finally the greeting I deserve," she announced before her arms slinged around my waist.

"I missed you so much! You don't understand how hard it is, truly," because Elizabeth Saltzmam has herself 24/7 and I did not whilst we were apart.

"Incredible," Sophie and Josie were staring, but they weren't the only ones. As it turned out, I missed all the other faces that were in the kitchen and eating area. There were many, because as it looks like now, it's lunch time.

I pressed my lips together, pulled myself out of her lap and curtsied to the crowd. Why Rocky stood staring? I didn't know and it made me nervous, so I turned my back to him and the werewolves. Thankfully, I could also sit with my back to them as well.

"I missed you too," Lizzie smiled, reaching for my hand.

"And what's weird?" Sophie cut into our moment.

"There are a lot of attractive people here. How do you concentrate? I'm baffled,"

"Oh yeah? Who do you have your eye on?" Lizzie's eyebrows raised high and her eyes brightened. I think the better question is who has their eyes on me. I can feel the stare on my back and I am too nervous to see who it is.

"There are a few good looking people, I mean look around," I will not speak his name out loud. Ever.

"Any werewolves?" Josie wondered, her eyes on something behind me. I looked to Sophie, but her attention was to Landon and Penelope.

"None, would you give me a sec," I pulled myself off my seat, my feet carrying me towards the Kirby table. I don't know what the heck is going on, but my sister is staring at this boy and her enemy. It's time I speak to them.

Sophie

My eyes widen when I see my sister walking towards Landon, I grip Josie's hand nervously.

"What is she doing?" I whisper under my breath as I start to panic a bit. I couldn't make out the words she was saying to them but, Penelope was dumping her drink on top of Phoebe's head after a few seconds, then she walked away. Fuck me. At least Landon stayed put, even if he looked horrified.

"Oh snap, Penelope is so bad," Lizzie stated I look at her with a "seriously" look.

"She just wants me to get jealous that's all, it isn't going to work," Josie scoff whilst she let go of my hand, then she stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Lizzie shook her head and decided to follow her sister.

"So, are you glad that Penelope stopped ignoring you?" I asked Phoebe when she got closer to my table, she laughted without humour, sounding as bitter as she looked and smacked me behind the head.

I hissed, but it was a gentle hit. So when I rubbed at my head, I wasn't actually in pain.

"Not even funny," She huffed, tugged at her drenched shirt. I leaned closer to sniff. It looks like it might be milk? But the smell was terrible. I blocked my nose. Penelope definitely put something in whatever she threw on my sister. Phoebe looked miserable, I didn't have the heart to ask her what she went to tell Landon and Penelope. Though I am dying to find out.

"I'm going to shower and change," she walked out of the eating area quickly.

"And then there was one," I said to myself as I looked around, no one paid any attention to our table. I hope it was like that for the whole scene. Imagine our first day here and we're already the ones who got something dumped on our head. My face hid against my arms with a sigh.

We weren't supposed to attract attention to ourselves. We were supposed to watch over Hope.

"I can tell you what your sister said to Landon and Penelope," a masculine voice spoke from beside me. When I looked up I saw a dirty blond, blue eyed boy. He is big, I decided. Broad and tall. Even sitting he is a pretty height higher than me. Probably a werewolf. But why would he want to tell me anything?

"What do you want in return?"

"Tell me about your sister, Phoebe is it?" I nod my head. Why or more importantly, what does he want to know about her?

Does that blond tall werewolf not know us at all? Technically, he doesn't since we literally just arrived here, but to think that I would give him information on my sister for that? Phoebe can literally tell me herself what she spoke to those two about. Which is why I ran away from him as soon as I got the chance. What does he want the information for though? No idea. I think I should go see Alaric about that.

"Phoebe Mikaelson," I threw our dorm room door wide open, scaring my sister. She even dropped her towel and stood butt naked in front of me.

"Well, this is one way of greeting me," Someone spoke from behind me. I whirled around so fast, my body extending to hide his view of my sister.

"Sophie! Just shut the door!" Phoebe urged. That's an idea, not that the vampire was there. He moved quickly, he must have been one. Anyway, I walked into the room and shut the door.

"Why in the world is a werewolf coming to me for personal information on you?" I questioned my now-covered sister. She sat herself on her side of the room and rolled her eyes.

"Rocky. We met whilst I went on a tour of the school. Get this, he left me without offering to guide me. I was so annoyed, but at least I met Alaric and he gave me the tour,"

"So he has a crush?" I guessed. Her shoulders shrugged.

"Oh, by the way, I told Penelope to stop fucking around with Landon to make Josie jealous. Then she dumped the drink on me, I think that's proof right there that she isn't really interested in the guy," then my sister looked my way and winked.

A bit of relief flooded my body, though I pushed it away. I don't even know if he's taken. Maybe not by Penelope, but by someone else.

"We've been here all but what, six hours and look what has happened? We saw Hope for like a second and she told us to leave her alone. We met Landon and my knees went weak, which has never happened before. We saw the twins, caused a few scenes in the dining hall, then the werewolf… Can life just slow down?" I fell onto my bed defeated.

"We have to get to Hope later, see what's wrong with her," and that answers that. Life cannot slow down. I just need to hang on tight.

* * *

Hello there viewers! We are back with a new story and would love to know what y'all think.

SeetRoxiana

Mimi14312


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Class

_Sophie_

I bite my bottom lip constantly, when nervous, when hungry, when concentrating, and so on. I share the trait with my sister, and for the same reasons. So when I watched her do this whilst our new gym teacher tried to introduce us to our new class, I could guess why. It had nothing to do with the teacher actually saying our names. It was the people who stared. She had that werewolf, Rocky, staring her down. Which made me uncomfortable as much as her, I'm sure.

"Alright, since it's monday morning. We'll take it slow," our teacher announced. Her hair is a beautiful orange colour, it suits her so well. Yet when Phoebe had told her she liked her hair, the teacher had growled.

"Really?" I asked around. Is the growling just a facade? Is she a sweetheart underneath who will let us sit out on this one?

"No," this kid named Kaleb shook his head.

"We're doing fifty pushups, then I want five laps, to finish with The Northern Climb," I turned my head towards Kaleb. The what now? He snickered and pointed to the ropes hanging from the ceiling.

"She has this name for it…" He shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, does anyone know where Hope Mikaelson is during this period?" I could hear my sister asking a few kids in our class. Landon being one of them.

"Ready," our teacher pulled her whistle closer to her lips.

"Wait, it's a race?" I questioned in alarm. I'm a witch since my vampire side hasn't kicked in. It being dormant until I die and all. Witches don't have super strength.

"Steady," the teacher hollered whilst Phoebe came to my side.

"Just like in any regular high school," she tried to convince herself.

"GO!" And that's when the vampires really showed their strength and speed. Pushups. I had to drop to my knees, then get horizontally against the floor with my toes touching and the palms of my hands. The hardest part of all? I had to push up with my arms. My weak arms.

"Why was our first class gym? Are they serious?" Phoebe was asking perhaps herself, or me. But I can't multitask like her. I need to stay focused on pushing up and lowering myself, if not I'll collapse onto the floor.

"Dead serious, welcome to your new school Mikaelson," our teacher said from above whilst she was doing her rounds. The vampires were already doing their laps.

"Is that considered cheating?" Phoebe was asking, sounding breathless. I thought so, but who am I to say if it is? I'm no redhead werewolf teacher.

"I could help you," Rocky spoke from around me or Phoebe. I didn't look up. I focused on the floor. I can't be distracted. My arms are already burning. Twenty!

"Shove it, wolfy," Phoebe snapped in return.

"Can you please shut it? Not all of us have super strength," Landon? I hit the floor just before reaching 25 pushups.

"Ow," I didn't even notice him before. Where was he? Why didn't I see him?

"This should be illegal," He protested as he stood up. I couldn't agree more. He walked towards the wall to start doing laps. I quickly followed him because, well, he looked gorgeous with sweat dripping down his body. Imagine when—wait, Sophie stop right there. That should be illegal, but he looked so good I really can't help myself.

"Tell me about it" I replied as we kept doing our lap.

"Mikaelson!" A whistle was blown and I came to a stop. My gym teacher was staring daggers at me with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill.

"I thought I told you to do Fifty pushups," She looked me over.

"I—" shit. I stopped before even hitting 25. "Yes, ma'am," I finally said, making my way back to the center of the gym floor with the rest of the pushup doing supers.

"That a girl, Mikaelson,"

_Phoebe_

I lay on the floor to catch my breath after doing the workout of this hell of a class. I need a good shower before going to my next class. I also need to hit the gym harder if this is going to be my everyday life. I slowly got up, my body aching and my legs throbbing. I can't do it!

"For fuck's sake," I whispered, then looked for my sister who so happened to be happily talking to Landon whilst he looked nervous. If my legs weren't jelly and my arms weren't ready to fall off, I'd be pondering over why he looks nervous. It's in the details.

"Hey are you okay?" A soft voice came from in front of me, right there in my reach but so far away. I need a nap.

I was met with a pair of soft brown eyes. "I know she's rough, don't mind her," He tried to smile, I think, at least that's what it looked like. Though he was sweaty as me, maybe more so.

"I am fine, thanks, I can see that," I wish I could laugh it off and pretend like I was truly fine but… So much energy. Though, he does look nice. He rubbed the back of his neck, and I hoped it was a nervous tick and not anything else. I have enough of one Wolfy trying to show me his muscles.

"I'm Rafeal, Hope's boyfriend. Are you by any chance her cousin?" Rafael? As in Raf right? Right! I really looked him over now. His eyes showed me how worried he truly was. Is he going to be the key to finding out what is going on with Hope?

"Yeah I am, I'm Phoebe Mikaelson, at your service," I would have curtsied like I had in the cafeteria, but my legs and arms wouldn't let me. I love doing that. She truly broke me.

"I was looking for some intel, actually. Do you know if she's a virgin?" My face fell. Did he just ask me? What? I was totally wrong and I am _not _answering that. Why would he even ask me? Can't he ask his girlfriend?

"Well, okay bye!" I knew I would regret it later but I speed walked out of there. I am not going to confront more awkwardness. I left him standing there confused, which he shouldn't be. Like. would ask my boyfriend's cousin if he was a virgin. Come on.

I walked outside of gym class quickly, because my goal was to find my dorm room and to take a nice warm bath. Instead I found myself bumping into someone's chest whilst I turned the nearing corner.

"Well fuck!" I felt someone's hand wrap around my arm to stop me from falling back against the floor. I am going to be even more sore later on. My body is being thrown all over the place and I don't like it.

"We need to stop meeting like this," His voice is like honey. Kinda. The kind I want to throw out the window and not eat. You know? I looked up at mister with the honey voice, because it had to be Rocky. Of course. Why couldn't it be Kaleb? Or like Sebastian?

"You have to stop putting your chest in people's way," I jerked my arm out of his hold, practically whimpering as it hurt. So much. My poor muscles!

"See you later Mikaelson," He winked at me and walked away with Raf who appeared out of nowhere, I might add. What is it with the werewolves at this school?

"Hey, ready to go?" Sophie popped out next to me, basically made me jump out of my skin. It hurt so much.

"Where? To the farm?" I say sarcastically, because despite the pain. I will always need to be funny.

"Funny, No to our dorm we need to change," She looked at me unamused, I laughed and linked my arm with her and walked toward our dorm.

"I am really sore, how about you?" I asked whilst we walked at a slow pace.

"Dying here," she agreed.

"And that was just the first period,"

"Ow," Sophie whined. I couldn't agree more.

By lunch time, I was better. More so since I had help from a spell than mother nature, but nonetheless. I am good. We are good.

"We need to talk to Hope. Because I haven't seen her all morning, you?" Sophie wondered whilst we left our spell classroom.

"Same. I saw Lizzie and caught up with her during Math though," and it was a lot of catching up. I also happened to ask Landon what was his preferred pronouns… He goes by 'he/him'. So why did Rocky say Landon after I said 'her'?

"I did the same with Josie," which meant that later on we would trade stories. One being about Landon. Though I think Josie would have told her too. Lizzie told me about Rocky, how he just couldn't take his eyes off me during lunch yesterday.

"There's Hope!" Sophie exclaimed, pointing at our beautiful cousin as she bee-lined her way from the kitchen. Is she not going to eat? But I'm hungry.

"Lets go," I grumbled and sped up my pace around the other teenagers. We followed her back to the gym and that's where I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Sophie wondered, looking through the doorway.

"Because I am not going to do fifty pushups again. No way in hell, I love Hope but she's not getting me into that—" Sophie pointed inside. No redhead gym teacher in sight. It was only werewolves and Hope. They also happened to have big balls of some sort.

"You were saying?"

"Why are we standing here? Hope is in there," I stepped inside slowly. The alpha, Rafael. Right. He was friendly enough when he wanted to know if Hope was a virgin.

"Hey, looky here. Rocky, your girl's here. Whichever one she is," a dark haired asian boy spoke with a laugh. Rocky's girl?

Not going to respond. Nope. Because that would be giving them what they want and I don't do that.

"Phoebe," Rocky looked my way. I am not here for him!

"Hope, we need to talk. Like now," I turned towards my cousin, making sure my back was to the blond werewolf.

"Please don't shut us out," Sophie begged.

* * *

Heya lovelies! Here is the second chapter. We would love to know what y'all think so far.

sweetroxiana

mimi13412


End file.
